Anticipation is Killing Me, Literally
by S.C. Preclarus Noctis
Summary: PostHogwarts. Ginny is pregnant with Draco's baby. Draco is convinced he'll end up in the loony bin or that Ginny will kill him sometime soon...Moodswings, accusations, insanity galore...with fluff of course.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the characters.

**Author's Note:** This is a challenge from my friend Anna.(** account**: sweetestbliss)  
**-**It has to be D/G  
-One shot**  
-**Ginny is pregnant  
**-**Ginny must accuse Draco on cheating on her  
**-**Ginny must make a statement that she is fat

**Please REVIEW! **

**Anticipation is Killing Me; Literally**

_Out of all the stupid things I've done, this might be the stupidest. Funny thing is I don't really regret it. It's strange. I can't explain it. It was a stupid thing to do, yet I'm very happy and excited about it. I don't know. I can't really explain myself. I think this is one of the stupid things that will make me happy. It sounds like I'm off my rocker, doesn't it? Hell, I probably am going a bit mad. Things have been terribly hectic around here. But that doesn't make me less excited or happy. I don't think anything can put me down now. I mean, ever since I heard the news, I've been—well, I've been crazy. Maybe even beyond crazy. I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry decided to send me to St. Mungo's. _

_Actually, there are two things that are driving me insane. One, the love of my life has split personalities. One second she's giving me a sweet kiss, the next she's trying to bite my head off at something "wrong" I've said. Two, she's having a baby—my baby, to be more specific. Something I've created. See, it's a stupid thing I've done, isn't it? I mean, aren't I too young to be a father? How old am I? Wasn't it just last year that I graduated from Hogwarts? Oh...no, it wasn't. It was at least seven to eight years ago. Oh great, I think I'm losing my memory too..._

_

* * *

_

It was seven o'clock, according to the big clock in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. I quickly shook hands with a few people I just had a meeting with. I was late. Before I could Dissapparate, Blaise Zabini stopped me by giving me a hearty pat on the back. I winced at the sight of his smile, because I knew what he was going to talk about.

"So," he began, grinning broader than ever, "How's it feel having a baby on the way?"

"You've asked me that at least a thousand times, Zabini." I said, coldly.

"I'm just surprised. I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would become a father. I bet the world is going to end soon." said Blaise, chuckling and giving me another pat on the back.

I smirked and said, "I think it's about to end soon. At my home, anyway."

"Why—" began Blaise, but then realization dawned on him. "Oooh..."

I sighed and nodded. Then, I realized that I was very late. "Gotta go." I quickly said. "See you around, Blaise." He nodded and I Disapparated.

With a pop, I appeared in the living room of my flat. It was a bit messy. There were some clothes that were thrown on the couch, waiting to be folded. Some old Daily Prophet newspapers were spread out all over the floor. Some were ripped and rolled up into a ball. Apparently,_ she_ had another tantrum.

People wonder how I keep up with it. Well, it's because I love her. I've loved her since my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I still love her even if she can be a bit—touchy. I mean, it's normal for pregnant women to be moody like this, isn't it? You see it all the time in those Muggle movies. I'm not saying I watch them—well, I kind of have to because my wife insists that I watch it with her...Ah, never mind. Point is I think it's perfectly normal and that it will pass. Hopefully. Lord knows that I already can't stand that Weasley temper of hers.

And yes, my wife is, indeed, Ginny Weasley.

"Gin?" I called. "Where are you, hon?"

I picked up some newspapers and threw them in the trash can. After I cleaned most of them off the floor, I walked upstairs and into our bedroom. Ginny was lying on the bed, propped up by pillows, watching the television. I smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She didn't look up at me nor did she smile. Instead, she kept staring at the screen, clicking away at the remote. (Yes, strange that I used to hate Muggles and now I have Muggle appliances in my own house.)

"What's wrong, Gin?" I asked, gently stroking her hair.

"You're late." she said, curtly.

"I had long meeting—" I began explaining.

"Oh, don't give me those excuses again!" she said, slapping my hand away. "You must have long meetings all the time! If the meetings are going to be so long at the Ministry, why can't they meet earlier?"

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. She glared at me and slowly got up from the bed. I quickly stood back up, helping her stand steady. However, she pushed me away, with one hand clutching to her swollen belly.

"I don't need any help." she hissed, angrily.

"Gin, I just don't want you to fall down." I said, calmly.

Again, she glared at me. Without another word, she slowly went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. For a few seconds, there was a thick silence. Then, it was followed by a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. I exhaled slowly and turned off the TV. I went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Let me in." I called.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" she screamed.

"I think you always forget that you're a Malfoy now, Ginny." I said, smirking slightly.

"Just go away!"

I shook my head and pulled out my wand. "Alohomora," I whispered. Instantly, the door unlocked with a small click.

I pulled open the door, finding Ginny sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. I sat down next to her, pulling her close to me with one arm. I gently placed my hand on her large stomach that contained my child.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" I asked, frowning in concern.

"Don't act like you don't know!" she snapped, sniffing loudly.

"Well, I don't know or else I wouldn't have asked." I said, unable to hide another smirk.

She glared at me and said, "Stop smirking."

"This smirk is the reason you fell in love with me, along with my astonishing good looks." I teased.

"And I'm sure you've charmed many other women with that smirk, as well." said Ginny, angrily.

"Yes, but you're the only woman I stayed with because you're the only one that can match my good looks." I said.

I saw her smile a little, which made me sigh with relief. However, the smile only lasted a split second. The next thing I knew, she was crying again. (Seriously. Insane, woman!)

"You're cheating on me, Draco! I know you are!" she sobbed hysterically.

I stared at her incredulously. (How in heaven's name does she get these ideas? I swear, it's probably too much of those Muggle shows on TV. Next thing I know, I'm going to be accused of homosexuality.)

"Why would I cheat on you, Ginny?" I said, frowning in bewilderment.

"You are cheating on me! Don't lie to me! How else would you explain coming home late from work almost all the time!" cried Ginny.

"I told you," I explained, calmly. "I have meetings that last very long. It's really not my fault."

"Yes, meetings with another woman!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Again, Gin, why would I cheat on you? You know how much I love you." I said, surprised at my own patience.

There was a pause.

"It's because I'm fat." she said, bitterly.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes at this point. (Women are so strange.) With a sigh, I pulled her closer to me.

"You're not fat." I assured her, firmly.

"Yes, I am. You're only saying that because you want me to believe that you're not cheating on me." said Ginny, sniffling.

I frowned in bewilderment. I opened my mouth, but I was at a loss for words. (Seriously, I think getting pregnant makes women delusional or something of the sort. I don't know how she comes up with these things...)

"Where do you get these ideas, Gin?" I asked, suppressing a laugh.

She narrowed her tearful eyes at me. I quickly made a straight face, but it was already too late. With a huff, she attempted to stand up from the floor. Even though she was very angry at me, I helped her up anyway. (Well, as I said before, I don't want her to fall...) But again, she pushed me away after she stood up, claiming that she didn't need my help.

I sighed and said, "Ginny, c'mon, don't get mad at me."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to. You don't take anything seriously!" she screamed.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt the baby." I said.

"If you cared so much, you would have stayed home these past nine months instead of going to your damn _meetings_." she said, coldly. "You know the baby is due next week!"

"Gin, if you wanted me to stay home, you could have just said so from the beginning." I said, gently.

She scoffed and said, "Like you would have agreed to!"

"I would have. I mean, if you didn't already know, this is my baby too." I said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. She crossed her arms and drawled sarcastically, "No, Draco, I did not know. I really thought this was Harry's baby."

"Hmm, maybe it is." I said, knowing that she was being completely sarcastic. "even though he's been with Hermione since, what, like first year?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Draco Malfoy!" she warned. "And it was sixth year, for your information!"

"Oh, yes, that's right...and you finally got over your crush on him." I drawled.

"I did not—" she began, hotly.

"What do you want for dinner?" I said, cutting her off.

"I'm not hungry!" she said, crossing her arms.

Strangely, she reminded me greatly of her sixteen year old self when she did that. It was during the time when we still hated each other, and she would always cross her arms and glare at me just like she was doing at the moment. Ginny was actually the first to fall in love with me, and it took me a while to later realize my feelings. Funny how she's the one being mean now and I'm the one being nice. Oh, how the world has changed.

"I highly doubt that, Ginny," I said, "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing," she said, glaring at the wall.

"Okay, then, I'm just going to make whatever we have." I said, walking towards the door.

"You can't even cook, Draco!" said Ginny.

I stopped at the door and turned around. I smirked and said, "Well, I'm not cooking for you, am I? So it doesn't even matter. As long as I have something to eat..."

She glared at me, just like she did when she was sixteen. Then with another angry sigh, she got up from the bed and stormed towards the door. With a surprising amount of strength, she pushed me out of the way and went downstairs. For a while, I stood puzzled and had no idea what was going on. I followed her down the stairs, wondering where on earth she was going.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Ginny didn't answer right away. She stormed in the kitchen and grabbed her wand from the counter. With a flick, the cupboards opened and a few pots and pans flew out. She grabbed one of them and slammed it loudly onto the stove. With another flick, the flame ignited. Another flick, and the refrigerator opened and food flew out of it.

"You don't have to make dinner, Gin, I was kidding." I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me and muttered angrily, "Well, I don't want you to starve or eat something totally unhealthy!"

I laughed and gushed, "Awww...Ginny, I knew you still loved me!"

"Shut it, Malfoy or I'll throw this damn knife at you." she hissed, as she waved her wand to make the knife start cutting by itself.

Even though she was trying to hide it, I saw a small smile tug at her lips when I said that. I went over to her, slowly, and hugged her from behind. I kissed her on the cheek, and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Gin." I whispered into her ear.

For a moment, she didn't say anything. I thought she was too angry to say anything. But she sniffed loudly, and finally answered.

"I love you, too..." she choked out.

Next thing I knew, she started sobbing hysterically. (I'm telling you, she's going crazy. Schizophrenia! ) She turned around and flung her arms around my neck, sobbing into my chest.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"Shh—." I said gently. "It's okay. I understand…"

"I'm such a horrible wife." continued Ginny, "If I keep acting like this, I know you'll leave me."

"I won't leave you; I made a vow the day we got married." I said.

"And to think, I accused you of cheating on me, when I know you love me—I'm so horrible—I'm so-so s-s-orry!" she rambled.

I sighed and held her in my arms. She continued crying for a moment. Suddenly, she stopped. She grasped my arm so hard that I thought she was about to tear it off. I looked at her in bewilderment, and I saw her eyes widen.

"Wha-?" I began.

"The baby," she said breathlessly.

"Did it kick? What's going on--?" I said.

Suddenly, I heard a splash that hit the kitchen floor; those were my new shoes too. Oh great. The baby.

"Draco," she said, breathing heavily. "Oh Merlin, Draco, the baby is coming…"

* * *

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Think. Think. Think! What am I supposed to do? Apparate to St. Mungo's? Call St. Mungo's? Do they even have a phone? No, I don't think they have a bloody phone. Oh shit. The water just broke on my new pair of shoes. Oh God, that's so disgusting. _

_She's grabbing my arm, and I'm pretty sure it's paralyzed for life now. Oh God. Think, Malfoy, think!_

_"Draco, calm down." she's telling me. _

_"I am calm." I say in an exasperated voice._

_Breathing heavily and trying to calm her breath, she tells me that there is a portkey to St. Mungo's. Portkey? What Portkey? Won't they harm the baby? She says it won't; I don't trust her judgement. Quickly, I wrap my arms around her and we both apparate to St. Mungo's. _

_Holy shit! She screams loud. I'm inside the delivery room. Don't they have something to make this painless? I ask the healer. The healer says there isn't and it is just an urban legend. Oh God, my hand, my hand, my hand. Pain, pain, pain. She is going to break my fingers; I swear to god, my fingers are going to break. _

_Oh my God. Oh Merlin. Oh whoever-the-hell-is-up-there-in-the-skies. That is disgusting. Is that really my baby? It better be a boy—he'll be just like me. He'll, of course, be sorted into Slytherin and be made Head Boy. It's a boy, right? It has to be a boy. _

_My ear. I'm going deaf. She just screams right in my ear like there is no tomorrow. All I see is the head; it better be a boy. I can't feel my hand right now; I'm convinced that it's paralyzed and she has killed all the nerves in my hand. She is also making me deaf in my left ear. _

_Shakingly, I tell her to hold on and that everything is going to be okay. She bites back with, "Malfoy, I swear to god---aaaaaarrrggghhhh!" My ear is deaf. _

_I see the body now; it's coming out. It's a boy! Wait—no that's just the umbilical cord…I look away from the baby and look back at Ginny. She's breathing heavily and in pain. She screams one last time, and the baby is out. I look over at the healer—he is wrapping the newly born baby in a blanket. _

_Holy shit. _

_I have a child._

_I'm a father. _

_I'm the father of a beautiful baby b—_

_"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy," says the healer enthusiastically. "It's a girl."_

_Damn it. _


End file.
